Pablo
Pablo is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #24 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 2901. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, Pablo is the 8th Pro class player, and he the 1st player in the 1100 mark with a skill level of 1106-1110. In Basketball, he is one of the best Pro class players, having a level of 1331-1335 (the 12th best player). His teammates are Abby and Susana. In Table Tennis, he isn't very good at a level of only 356-360. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming in 49th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Pablo is a Master Mii. Trivia *His Japanese name is パブロ (Paburo). *His Korean name is 하이메 (Haime / "Jaime"). *Pablo is a Pro at all sports, except Table Tennis. *He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 17 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Steph. He is very defensive and strikes often. **He is the only Non-Boss Black Armored enemy on this stage. *He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. *Pablo is in 1st place in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party, having a score of 415yd. *His skill level is always above 330 and below 1400. * Pablo appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * His name is Spanish for Paul. ** The Russian equivalent of his name is Pavel. Coincidently, there's a Mii from Wii Sports Club with that same name. * He and Patrick are both Pros at all sports except Table Tennis. ** They are also the only Wii Sports Resort CPU Miis with that hair. ** They also have the same hair color and eyebrow color. * He's the last Mii to wear Purple Armor. He's also the last Male Mii to wear it. * In Table Tennis, Pablo is right-handed. * He and Víctor are the only Master Miis whose favorite color is red. ** They also have the same hair color, eyebrow color, eyes, and skin color. Gallery PabloDACotQR.JPG|Pablo's QR Code Pablo.png|Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Pablo and his teammates Abby and Susana playing Basketball at Night.JPG IMG_0153.JPG|Pablo playing Table Tennis 2018-03-23 (5).png|Another photo of Pablo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Smile.jpg|Pablo smiling with Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, Mike, and Andy DSC01942.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Speed Slice DSC01991.JPG|Pablo in Swordplay Duel Badge-12-3.png|Pablo's badge 2018-07-24 (21).png|Pablo playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-08-16 (52).png|Pablo (left) in Cycling IMG_0783.JPG|Pablo sword fighting at High Noon 2018-10-01 (49).png Tyrone, Pablo, and Takumi participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Nelly, Pablo, Silke, Alex, Giovanna, Marco, Jackie, Fumiko, and Naomi featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Pablo, Holly, Michael, Marisa, Helen, Kentaro, James, Keiko, Ashley, Sarah, Miguel, and Elisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party-0.png 5- Master.jpg Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Víctor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Pablo, and Miyu participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Pablo, Greg, and Ren participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Elisa, Pablo, Rin, Chika, Theo, and Sarah featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Sandra, Silke, and Pablo featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Hiromasa, Pablo, and Matt participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Pablo, Matt, and Hiromasa participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Abby, Holly, Eva, Pablo, Midori, Chika, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Tatsuaki, Susana, Nelly, Jessie, Haru, Pierre, and Stephanie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Cole, Pablo, Rin, Ian, Rainer, and Megan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-27 (13).png Helen, Mike, and Pablo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Pablo as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Pablo in Bowling.JPG Pablo and Helen both wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Pablo wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1545.jpg IMG 1530.jpg Pablo, Pierre and Emma participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png IMG 1942.jpg IMG 2516.jpg Hayley, Andy, Marisa, Kathrin, Shohei, Gabi, Shinnosuke, Ian, Helen, Pablo, Fumiko, Tyrone, Daisuke, Midori, Hiroshi, Shouta, Julie, Miguel, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png IMG_2693.jpg|Matt with Pablo and Eddy. IMG_2694.jpg|Akira with Alisha and Pablo. IMG_2695.jpg|Pablo with Takumi and Matt. Asami, Pierre and Pablo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Pablo, Yoko and Tyrone participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Jackie, Pablo and Victor participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png IMG_2910.jpg|Susana with Pablo, Nick, Jake, Gabriele, Vincenzo, Tyrone, and Shinta Haru, Hiromasa, Asami and Pablo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Pablo,_Fritz,_Elisa_and_Fumiko_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Stephanie,_Matt_and_Pablo_participating_in_Shifty_Gifts_in_Wii_Party.png Pablo, Kentaro and Sarah participating in Saucer Snaps in Wii Party.png Pablo participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Daisuke, Pablo, Emma and Marisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png David, Pablo, Sakura and Marisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Rin, Lucia, Matt and Pablo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Pablo, Chika, Julie and Alex participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Matt, Asami and Pablo participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Pablo in rhythm boxing.png Miis in Smile Snap -1.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(102).jpg Pablo in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(289).jpg Shinnosuke Vs Pablo.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 2 38 02 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 02 20 PM.png Photos 7 28 2019 8 10 11 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 14 32 PM.png 20191121 065929.jpg 20191226_202911.jpg|'Pablo' with all Black Armored enemies in Stage 20 of Swordplay Showdown. AnimalCrossingPablo.jpg|'Pablo' in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. CPU Miis on the stadium in Tomodachi Life.JPG Category:Miis Category:Master CPU Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Red Males Category:Miis Who Love Red Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Basketball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Wii CPU Category:Right handed Category:Mostly Pro Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Lanky Black Armor Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with stubbles